Girl Talk
by Born This Way Contest
Summary: Jasper has no qualms about turning out his new employee Emmett, while Alice and Bella take 'steamy showers' to a new level. Two guys… Two Girls. Who cares? All that matters are the "dirty details". *Entry for the Born This Way Contest*


ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"

Title: Girl Talk

Pairing: Jasper/Emmett and Alice/Bella

Rating: M

Total Word Count: 4,127 words

Summary: Jasper has no qualms about turning out his new employee Emmett, while Alice and Bella take 'steamy showers' to a new level. Two guys… Two Girls. Who cares? All that matters are the "dirty details"

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to "mind-hump" her characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Girl Talk

Alice POV:

_I know this chick isn't brushing her teeth at 2 in the morning. What the hell is her problem? I mean I'm all for proper dental hygiene and all that, but this is getting ridiculous_. For the past few nights around this time, my roommate, Bella, would get out of bed, go into the bathroom, and brush her teeth for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. _Who does that_? Then she would get in the shower and go back to bed, like nothing ever happened. I've wanted to ask her about it, but I figured it was some kind of crazy "final exam" ritual. I know she's stressed because she's been studying so hard on her masters in Psychology, so I really didn't want to bother her. The thing is, the walls in our apartment are paper thin and that constant whirring of her electric toothbrush wakes me from my sleep. Then I'm constantly tortured with my mental visions of her in the shower… naked… and wet. She has no idea that I'm bisexual. She always sees me with my best friend Jasper and assumes that we're together. Neither he nor I felt the need to correct her. If Bella had any idea how many times I have imagined the two of us in that same cubicle of a shower she probably would have moved out long ago. We've been roommates for a little over two years now and we have the comfortable living arrangement where we walk around half-naked - even naked on occasion - and it doesn't seem awkward… Or at least I pretend it's not awkward, but Bella has an ass that would make a video vixen jealous. It sits up just enough to give it a slight jiggle. Oh, my lady parts are throbbing just thinking about it. I know I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight.

After tossing around for another 10 minutes with Bella still in the bathroom, I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked on the bathroom door and waited. When she didn't answer, I figured it was because she was in the shower already since I could clearly hear the water running. Maybe if I stole the batteries out of her toothbrush, I will be able to get some rest from now on. She never has time to go to the store to replace them. When I opened the bathroom door, I was assaulted by steam from the shower. I could only see vague shapes through the mist, but I could hear that God-awful buzzing from the toothbrush. Was she brushing her teeth in the shower? That's kinda convenient if you think about it. Since I left the door open the steam started to waft out into the hallway and clear out in the small bathroom. I could finally make out Bella's shape through the semi-frosted glass of the shower and I had to calm myself down. She was leaning against the shower wall and had her left leg thrown over the tub ledge. When I saw her throw her head back and moan, I knew I was a goner. What I thought was an electric toothbrush must have been a waterproof vibrator. She was slowly working it in and out of her pussy. I didn't know how much more of it I could take. I don't know how long I stood there, watching, but somehow my hand made it into my own panties and began playing with my love button. As I rocked back and forth to the rhythm of Bella's vibrator, I felt my own orgasm on the edge. We must have come at the same time because I heard her cry out at the same time I felt myself release down my leg. Embarrassed, I quickly left the bathroom and ran to the kitchen to wash my hands. After quickly cleaning myself up with wet paper towels, I walked back down the hall to see Bella coming out the bathroom.

"Hey, Alice. Umm, what are you doing up?" she asked nervously

"Oh, umm, I was thirsty." I couldn't even look her in the eye, so I practically ran into my room and closed the door behind me. A few seconds later I heard her door close across the hall. As I crawled into bed, I finally drifted off with thoughts of a naked and panting Bella in my head.

###

The next day, I called Jasper and asked him to meet me at Panera Bread. We usually go there for lunch on weekends, for soup and sandwiches, to have our version of "girl talk". We complain about our lack of a love life and how much our lives suck. When he walked in I knew something was up because he had a shit eating grin on his face. We ordered our lunches and waited headed for a table. One of the great things about Panera is that it's crowded enough that you don't have to whisper for privacy, but not too crowded where you have to worry about others being close enough to eavesdrop.

"So, who should spill the beans first this time?" Jasper asked. He was already digging into his broccoli and cheddar soup, but I wasn't letting him get away that easy.

"Oh, Lucy, you definitely have some 'splaining to do. What's up with the grin? And don't leave out any dirty details"

Blushing all the way down to the collar if his shirt, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Remember the new guy at the shop I told you about? Emmett?"

"Of course." Jasper had been going on and on for weeks about this new guy at the sports apparel shop where he worked. He called him 'magically delicious', which was kind of weird since the guy is huge - typical jock size- with deep dish dimples that even I wanted to lick.

"Well, he finally gave in. It is time for the store's annual store audit and inventory, and since I'm the manager, I made him stay with me to get it done. While I was up on the ladder, I happened to catch him staring at my ass. We all know I have no shame, so I asked him if he liked what he saw. He blushed and turned away, but I kept catching him looking at me on the sly. Once I got down from the ladder, I brushed past him and we both felt the electric charge. He still seemed to want to deny the attraction, so I decided to step it up a notch."

"Oh, damn. Jazz, what did you do?" Anyone who knows Jasper knows that once he has a man in his crosshairs it's almost impossible to get away because he is a charming and persistent motherfucker.

"I snuck and turned up the heat inside the store and took off my shirt with the old 'is it hot in here or is it just me' move."

I was laughing so hard, I almost spit out my drink. "Really? How original."

"Shut up, Alice. You don't have any 'game' either. Besides, it got Emmett even more flustered. I caught him staring at my abs, which led him to glance down at my dick, which was hard as a steel rod, by the way, so I asked him again if he liked what he saw. He finally gave a little nod and that was all the confirmation I needed. I told him to loosen up. He was born that way and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

I squirmed in my seat, waiting for more details. Jasper was always good for a hot sex story. _Is it weird that two guys get me all hot and bothered? Hmm. Maybe I just like all things sex related_. "So what happened next?"

"He came over and tentatively ran his hands over my six pack. He was so gentle I shivered at his touch. I could tell he was nervous, so I asked him if he had ever been with a man before. When he shook his head no, I was tempted to walk away. You know I don't do virgins, but he must have seen the apprehension on my face because he immediately tried to assure me that it was something that he had been dying to try.

"He leaned in and kissed me with the softest lips I have ever felt. What started off as timid, exploratory kisses, became hungry and animalistic. Within seconds, I was naked and on my knees working on Emmett's belt. I couldn't wait to see what he was working with. When I finally got his pants and boxers down and that massive cock sprang forward, I had to catch the drool that threatened to roll down my chin. He had the prettiest piece of man-meat I had ever seen, and I'm pretty partial to my own."

"Yes, I know you do. You used to send out pictures of your dick like most people sent out resumes to ," I laughed.

"True" I agreed. "But if you keep interrupting me, I'm going to make keep my juicy, steamy, smutty, details all to myself.

I pretended to zip my lips, and then threw away the key. Jasper waited a few more moments before continuing. "I tried to swallow him whole as I eased him down my throat. I wanted to take it easy on him, but I couldn't help myself and he didn't seem to mind. It didn't take long for him to fist his hands into my hair and guide me up to match his desired pace."

Jasper paused again to take a sip of water and I wanted to rip the straw out of his mouth. He was purposely torturing me by stalling the story. After he set the glass back on the table, he looked me in the eyes and winked.

"I felt Emmett start to tense so I knew it was getting good for him. He pulled out of my mouth with loud pop and I stood up, confused. For a moment, I thought he regretted the blowjob but then he took his pants the rest of the way off and then his shirt flew into a far corner. By then, my own dick was pulsating and needing attention, so I started stroking it, wondering if Emmett was a top or a bottom. I can get down either way, but I knew I needed to bust that nut soon, or I was gonna have irreparable damage."

By now my salad had gotten soggy and my drink had watered down from the ice. I was so caught up in Jasper's story that I had completely forgotten where we were. I lived vicariously through Jasper's sex life. At least one of us was getting laid. "So… top or bottom?"

"Relax, you hag! I'm getting to the good part. I didn't even have to ask him how he wanted it. He looked at me with hooded eyes and lightly tapped the back of my shoulder motioning for me to turn around. I should have known he was an ass man from the way he kept staring at my badunkadunk" Jasper laughed and I couldn't help but to join him. "So I looked around for my book bag where I always have my 'essentials'" Jasper winked and I grinned. I was familiar with his mandatory equipment- hygiene products, condoms, lube, and vibrating cock rings.

"I grabbed the lube and oiled myself up, and then I wrapped my greasy hands around Emmett's enormous dick to prep him as well. I'm not a rookie, but I had no idea how I was gonna be able to take all of him. That was his first time, so I knew I had to coach him through it, otherwise, he would rip me a new asshole… literally. Once we were both slick and ready, I bent over the cashier's counter and arched my ass up high. I could tell he was still scared. When I felt him at my entrance, I braced myself but he somehow knew to take it slow. By the time he worked himself in, I was so damn close to coming that I had to grab the base of my dick to hold it back. Emmett must have felt the same way because he got into it and the only sounds that could be heard was our grunts and our skin slapping together. When he reached under me and started jacking me off, I couldn't hold it any longer and I sent my kids splashing all over the display counter. A few thrusts later he pulled out and painted my ass. Oh, Alice, I think I'm in love."

I never take Jazz seriously because he swears he's in love with every man that fucks him good. "So where does that leave you guys now?"

"I honestly have no idea. After we cleaned up, I had to go and erase the security tape because I forgot to turn off the cameras. By the time I came back out to the main area, he was gone. He left me his phone number though, so I guess that's a plus."

"Do you think he's gonna quit?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, but we shall see. Enough about me, though." He waved his hands in dismissal. "What's new in Alice's wonderland?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Bella is going to be the death of me, I swear." After giving him a recap of last night's events, he looked at me with a strange expression. "What is that look for?"

"Why didn't you just tell her you saw her? You two are friends; I don't think she would be mad about it. Girls have that kind of understanding where you can talk about that kind of stuff and it's not weird. Personally, I think it would be hot for you and Bella to get together. You need to get laid, and soon," he joked.

"It's not that easy, Jazz. I don't want to ruin our friendship or our living arrangement."

"I doubt that will ever happen. But if you really want her, then you're gonna need to make some kind of move."

I thought about what he said and decided he was right. But what kind of move could I make? Whatever it is, it's going to have to be soon because that shower scene is still fresh and making my panties moist just thinking about it.

###

Bella POV

I think Alice may have finally caught on to my late night shower sessions. I tried to keep my voice down, but last night I couldn't help myself. It took all of my strength not to yell out her name. Earlier that evening, Alice was walking around in a pair of boy-shorts and a thin camisole with no bra. I know she thinks that since we are two females that it wouldn't be a problem, but her tiny, scantily-dressed body makes me want to do sinful things. She has caught me walking around naked, but she only glances and turns her head. I know she has a boyfriend so I guess I'm barking up the wrong tree.

It's my turn to cook dinner so I'm making Alice's favorite; Chicken Alfredo with home-made garlic biscuits and apple pie for dessert. Unfortunately, the pie is store bought, 'heat and serve'. Alice is the true baker, not me. I heard key turn in the lock and my heart started pounding as it always does when she's around.

"Oh my God, Bella! That smells amazing!" Alice skipped into the kitchen and hugged me from behind while trying to look over my shoulder into the pot of sauce. Whenever we have physical contact, it's like a visible electric current passes between us. This time it lingered for a while and I think Alice felt it too because she looked me in the eye for a moment before stepping back.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. It should be just about ready and the pie is cooling on the other counter. If you want to go wash your hands, I'll set the table." I'm not even sure how I was able to string together those words, but somehow they came out comprehensibly. When Alice retreated to the bathroom to freshen up, I took those few moments to get myself together.

_Relax, Bella. This is your friend and you're having a usual Sunday dinner. Nothing is out of the ordinary._

_Yeah easy for you to say, you had a mental fuck-fest with her earlier. I'm still physically unsatisfied_. I set the table and took my usual seat while I waited for her to come back. If I hadn't been seated when she walked into the dining area, I would have surely fallen on my face.

"What do you think of this? I bought it this afternoon when I was out with Jasper," Alice asked as she walked back into the room.

"Whoa!" That was the only word that my mind could process. She was wearing a plum colored bustier with a matching crotch-less panties and garters. Her complexion was tinted a rosy color, probably from a blush or it could have been my imagination. If I had a dick, it would be standing at full attention right now. "Wh—what is the occasion? Is it an anniversary or something?"

"Or something," she said. She walked by me and modeled the lingerie for me again. "You still haven't told me how I look, Bells."

I loved it when she called me that. Anyone else would probably get cussed out, but from Alice's lips it sounds like music. She bent over at the waste, without bending her knees, and slowly began to make her ass cheeks move individually. _Is she purposely teasing me? Is this a game for her?_ When she stood up and started playing with her own nipples I came undone. "Ally… what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get a reaction out of you. It seems like no matter how hard I try, you still ignore me. So I figured desperate times called for desperate measures. If I'm wrong in my next assumption let me know, and this night never happened."

I simply nodded.

"Bella, do you want me?"

I nodded again. She walked over to me and placed her legs on the outsides of my chair, straddling my lap. "Why are you so quiet? I can sense how I make you feel. I make you nervous. But why?" She grabbed my hands and placed them over her lace-covered breasts. I pinched her nipples, withdrawing a quiet purr from her mouth.

I cleared my throat, hoping to keep some of the passion out of my voice. "Alice, what about Jasper? I'm not in the business of breaking up relationships."

"Baby, Jasper is a non-factor. For the record, he's gay. This was all his idea. I have been telling him about my fantasies of you for months," she whispered in my ear. I tried to digest that new piece of information. _Jasper's gay? Now that she's mentioned it, I can see that. _

Alice ran her fingers through my hair and yanked my head back with a quick snap before she latched her mouth onto my neck, swirling her tongue on my sensitive skin. My mind became mush. _Jasper who?_ My hands came to life then and I picked Alice's tiny body up and carefully laid her on the floor.

"Last chance, Alice. This isn't a game."

"Bells, do you have any idea how many times I came, playing with myself, imagining that it was your mouth? I saw you in the shower last night and I came all over myself wishing that my tongue was that vibrator."

She leaned up and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I would black out. "You've still got on way too many clothes," she said from beneath me. I hovered over her and took off my t-shirt while she pulled at the string of my cargo shorts. When I stood to take them all the way off, she started placing butterfly kisses all along my inner thighs. I laced my fingers through her hair as she pulled my panties to the side and ran her fingers along my folds. She was still kneeling in front of me and just tore the flimsy panties completely off me. She is strong to be so little. When I felt her breath hit my clit, I knew I wouldn't last long. Alice grabbed both of my ass cheeks to hold me steady and dove head first into my dripping sex. She sucked and licked all around my clit before using her tongue to fuck me like no dick ever could. When I started to tremble and squirm, she pulled me to her even tighter.

"Shiiiiiiiiit, Alice," I screamed. I came so hard that I saw myself squirting along her chin and down her neck. That sight alone sent me into another orgasm that she gladly tried to catch. Catching my breath, I eased away from her mouth. She went to wipe her mouth but I grabbed her hands.

"Leave it. Follow me." I led her back to her bedroom and she immediately laid down on the bed. I took off my bra and joined her. I kissed her, tonguing her lower lip and massaging every inch of that luscious mouth of hers. I trailed those kisses along her jaw to her neck, where I made sure to leave my mark. Hickeys may seem trashy to some, but I wanted to mark her as mine! I licked down to her chin and chest, tasting myself on her skin was erotic as hell. My hands wound themselves down her body and between her thighs. _Whoever invented crotch-less panties deserves a fuckin medal!_ When I finally got to that warm place where I wanted to be, I thought my fingers would drown in her. Never in my life had I felt anyone that damn wet. I stirred her like a martini while my lips continued their journey south making a pit stop on Alice's luscious tits.

"Bella, please…" she begged.

"Please, what, baby?" I mumbled. I had one nipple between my teeth and the other was being rolled between my fingers.

"I need you… please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I detoured away from the other breast and went for the candy prize down south. Alice tasted like the best glass of sweet tea on a sunny day.

"Oh, God!" she yelled. She grabbed the sheets in a death grip and arched away from the bed. "Don't stop… Oooh shit right there."

I inserted two fingers into her sopping pussy and found a nice rhythm that had her climbing the walls. She came quickly, soaking the bed sheets. "I'm not done with you yet. Where is that vibrator you had last night?" She reached over to her nightstand and pulled a massive purple _Rabbit_ out of the drawer. The thing had more bells and whistles that a fire alarm. She handed it over to me with nervousness in her eyes and I just smiled at her with mischief. I lay down on the bed beside her and turned the vibrator on. "Climb up here Ally." I pointed to my chin and had her sit on my face so we could 69. She leaned over, giving me a perfect view of that beautiful pink love hole. When I slowly entered the toy into her, she began lapping at my own pussy, distracting me momentarily. I got back on track and added my tongue to the equation. She started moving against the toy, fucking it with earnest, and moaned into me as pleasure filled her body. The vibrations from her moans felt incredible.

"Damn, baby, don't stop… don't stop… fuuuuuuucck!" I tried to hold back, but I was coming and shaking so hard I almost knocked Alice off of me. I continued with the toy and she locked her knees around my head when she came. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to, but since I was thoroughly enjoying myself I thrust the vibrator into her further so that the _Rabbit's_ ears were flush against her clit, causing her to growl out another orgasm. When she finally released my head and rolled off of me, we curled up together and relaxed into each other's embrace.

"It's my turn for dirty details," Alice mumbled.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, baby. I'm just glad to have found someone like me. We can't help who we love, but we were born this way."

I smiled at her before drifting off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
